KaiSoo Love Story Series
by tmarionlie
Summary: [Kumpulan OS KaiSoo Dengan Berbagai Genre] Wajah pria itu memikat Kai, Suaranya menghipnotis Kai, Apapun tentang pria itu sangat mempesona. Nama pria itu adalah Dio... [Chap 2]
1. Chapter 1

**CRIED**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt & Comfort / Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot ( 2407 Words )**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Jongin Pov – Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mendengar isak tangisnya, aku terhisap memasuki lorong panjang, penuh kelokan…**_

_**Pada setiap tikungan, aku menemukan jejak luka yang dalam…**_

_**Aku tak ingin mencari sebab di balik matanya yang sembab, karena aku tau…**_

_**Aku sangat menghormati keputusannya untuk menangis, di antara detak jarum jam yang menikam dan mengiris…**_

_**Air matanya begitu indah, mengalir berbulir-bulir, bercahaya seperti permata…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kutenggak lagi minuman laknat bernama bir ini. Mataku sudah terasa panas, bibirku getir, namun aku masih terus menuang dan menuangnya lagi ke dalam gelas yang terus-menerus kosong ketika seluruh cairan itu masuk ke dalam lambungku.

Enam bulan. Sepanjang waktu itu adalah waktu-waktu dimana aku merasa jika neraka berada tepat di sekelilingku, membelit tubuhku dengan panasnya sampai rasanya tubuhku ingin melebur di dalamnya. Enam bulan adalah waktu yang lumayan panjang, bagiku. Seluruh waktu yang kuhabiskan dalam masa-masa itu adalah hidup dalam kekosongan. Aku sendirian, tanpa ada '_dia'_ yang menemani di setiap waktu-waktu kosongku. Aku benar-benar hampa setelah dia berhenti perduli dan mulai mengabaikanku meskipun aku berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke masa-masa dulu, dimana aku dan '_dia'_ menjalin cinta dengan sepenuh hati dan menjalani rumah tangga kami dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku tak menyangka hanya karena satu kesalahpahaman, konstruksi rumah tangga kami yang awalnya kuat menjadi begitu rapuh dan hampir roboh. Kami bertengkar. Dan tak ada satupun yang berniat mengalah di antara kami. _Sepertinya_ _kami_ _akan_ _bercerai_.

Awalnya kami bahagia. Aku mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai pria paling menyenangkan yang hadir dalam hidupku. Apapun tentangnya membuatku terlena. Tak ada cela sedikitpun pada dirinya dalam pandanganku. Aku memujanya bagai seorang Dewi.

Sungguh, jika aku mengingat lagi bagaimana bibir indahnya yang tersungging naik ketika aku melemparkan lelucon lucu padanya, hatiku terasa amat perih seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menyerang secara bersamaan dan menancap di dalam sana. Ketika aku mengingat lagi bagaimana rona pipinya yang menyimpan malu saat aku melemparkan rayuan mautku padanya, membuat kakiku lemas seolah bumi tak lagi berada dalam pijakan kakiku. Semuanya telah musnah, hilang ditelan waktu dan keegoisanku, keegoisannya juga. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya hampa. Segala hal yang indah itu telah lenyap ditelan waktu dan semakin lama menjadi semakin hambar, maksudku hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo. Tak ada lagi kemesraan diantara kami berdua. Setiap waktu-waktu yang ada ketika aku bertemu dengannya hanya kami habiskan dengan bertengkar.

Entah apa saja bisa menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kami meskipun itu hanya masalah yang sangat sepele. Aku keras kepala, dan Kyungsoo juga sama saja. Sepertinya tak ada celah untuk kami berbaikan karena kami sama-sama tak menginginkannya (ehem) sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku menentangnya sekuat tenaga.

Aku egois, memang. Aku tak ingin mengalah pada Kyungsoo setelah apapun yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku tak tau apa yang dia pikirkan hingga dia bisa berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Setiap apapun yang kulakukan selalu saja salah dimatanya. Dia selalu mencari-cari cela dalam diriku hingga akhirnya pertengkaran akan selalu pecah dan dia bisa dengan bebas mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan-kesalahanku pada masa lalu. Sungguh, bagiku tak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi daripada sifat pria bermata bulat yang satu ini.

_Ngomong_-_ngomong_ tentang masa lalu, sebenarnya aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil (ehem) menurut pandanganku. Segalanya bermula ketika Kyungsoo pergi ke Negara Jepang demi sebuah penelitian. Kyungsoo adalah seorang Dokter, maaf lupa menyebutkan tentang yang satu ini.

Ketika itu dia pergi begitu saja tanpa pesan, saat aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen kantor yang memuakkan. Aku menemukan rumah kosong tanpa dirinya, dan aku menunggunya sepanjang malam, menunggu dia pulang. Tapi dia tak kunjung pulang.

Aku menjalani rutinitasku seperti biasa pagi hari setelahnya, dan ketika aku pulang ke rumah, pria mungil itu masih belum pulang juga. Rasa khawatir membuncah dalam diriku. Semua orang juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama kan?

Aku mulai mencoba menghubunginya dan mengirim pesan sampai beratus-ratus banyaknya –_mungkin_- namun tak ada satupun yang dibalasnya. Aku mulai berpikir jika pasangan hidupku mendapatkan suatu kecelakaan atau di culik, atau hal-hal buruk lainnya kala itu. Tapi aku masih mencoba menunggunya dengan segala pikiran buruk yang menggelayut di dalam kepalaku.

Namun segala pikiran buruk itu pecah ketika keesokan malamnya dia mengirim pesan jika saat itu dia sedang berada di Tokyo, menikmati pesta kembang api dengan beberapa teman Dokternya, tanpa meminta maaf padaku atas kelalaiannya pergi tanpa izin suaminya dan juga tak ada kata maaf untuk sikapnya yang mengabaikan segala pesan yang kukirimkan untuknya, bagus bukan? Wajahku seperti ditampar karena –_saat_ _itu_- aku merasa jika dia tak menghargai keberadaanku. Dia tak perduli dengan perasaanku, sangat jelas. Aku mendadak menjadi dramatis dan emosiku naik begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari setelahnya dia pulang ke rumah. Seperti tak terjadi apapun, dia bertingkah seolah segalanya baik-baik saja. Aku memendam segala emosiku dengan hanya diam dan menerima segalanya. Aku mencoba melupakan segala masalah itu, sungguh. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa.

Aku berpikir beratus-ratus kali dan memutar balik ingatan dengan kehidupan rumah tangga yang kujalin dengannya. Dengan otak picikku yang berbalut emosi aku mengingat jelas bagaimana sikapnya padaku selama ini. Aku merasa jika aku sangat bodoh karena melupakan hal-hal tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo melayaniku sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Aku baru ingat jika aku selama ini diperlakukan seperti pria dungu dalam rumah tangga kami. Baru kusadari jika dia tak pernah perduli dengan keberadaanku.

Dia hanya membiarkanku ketika aku mencuci piring sisa makan malam padahal dia sedang bersantai dengan segelas kopi dan majalahnya. Dia tak perduli ketika aku membersihkan setiap sudut rumah setiap aku kembali dari kantor. Dan beberapa kali dia menolak kusentuh dengan alasan lelah. Tapi aku menerima semuanya dengan sabar, bahkan aku tetap memuja dan memanjakannya seperti apa yang kujanjikan ketika aku memintanya menjadi pendamping hidupku dulu.

_**Aku**__**merasa**__**dijajah**_**. **

Aku merasa tertekan dengan pikiranku sendiri dan mulai melampiaskannya pada alkohol, alih-alih menegur ataupun menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Tapi segala apa yang kulakukan itu ternyata berbuah pahit. Segala hal menjadi semakin rumit ketika _malam_ _buruk_ itu datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Cried~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengunjungi klub malam dan menghabiskan beberapa botol alkohol hingga aku mabuk. Kepalaku pusing, dan aku tak berdaya dengan kondisi tubuhku sendiri.

Di tengah keputus asaan itu seorang _Sexy Dancer_ yang teramat cantik mendekatiku. Mungkin dia kasihan, atau apapun itu, akupun tak tau. Yang kuingat gadis itu sangat baik. Dia mencoba menyadarkanku dan mengingatkan jika waktu sudah hampir pagi. Dia memapahku keluar dari klub dan membawaku kedalam mobilku sendiri. Dengan berbekal kartu namaku dia mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah.

Gadis itu baik, sungguh. Dia tak mengambil apapun dariku yang tak berdaya. Bukan salahnya jika dia mengira aku adalah pria lajang yang belum menikah. Aku tak memakai cincin kawinku lagi semenjak pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang Kyungsoo menari-nari liar dalam kepalaku. Kau pasti setuju jika aku bilang bahwa aku tak melakukan apapun, apalagi selingkuh, benar kan? Tapi sayangnya, tidak untuk Kyungsoo.

Dia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras tepat di depan wajah gadis cantik berhati baik yang membawaku pulang ke rumah. Itu adalah bentuk kesopanan dari seorang pendamping hidup yang cemburu buta, kata Kyungsoo kala itu dengan pongah.

Kegilaan Kyungsoo dimulai. Dia bahkan mulai berani membentakku, menyuruhku membuka mata lebar-lebar dan memaksaku mengakui jika selama ini aku telah mengabaikannya. Dia menjabarkan dengan sangat lancar jika dalam seminggu belakangan ini setidaknya ada 10 kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat, termasuk membiarkannya menungguku seperti orang tolol di depan gedung Rumah Sakit dan membiarkannya kedinginan hanya karena aku keasyikan menonton acara bola sampai aku lupa menjemputnya. Lalu dia juga mengatakan betapa menderitanya dia hidup denganku dalam pernikahan ini. Dia menempatkan dirinya sendiri seolah-olah seperti satu-satunya korban dalam pernikahan kami.

Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Di tengah sakit kepala yang mendera akupun membalas setiap kata-katanya dengan rentetan kata-kata kasar dan ucapan-ucapan setajam pisau. Kukatakan jika dia tak becus melayaniku sebagai suaminya, dan kata-kata binatang lainnya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku yang selama ini hanya kugunakan untuk memuja Kyungsoo. Aku tak perduli karena aku sangat marah. Ucapanku baru berhenti ketika tangisnya pecah di pagi buta itu. Aku terdiam, tapi aku tak berusaha menenangkannya ataupun meminta maaf. Aku hanya mendengus keras dan melemparkan diriku sendiri ke atas ranjang tanpa memperdulikannya yang terisak-isak pilu.

Setelahnya kami hanya saling diam. Meski kami masih tidur di satu ranjang yang sama, dengan jarak yang mungkin hanya sekepal tangan, sesungguhnya ada sebuah tembok transparan diantara kami, yang menghalangi kami untuk saling menatap ataupun sekedar untuk menyapa dan bertanya tentang bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?

Salah satu dari kami hanya akan pergi tidur lebih dulu dan satu lainnya berpura-pura asyik menonton acara televisi atau membaca koran selama satu sampai dua jam hingga merasa yakin jika satu lainnya sudah tertidur pulas. Begitu setiap harinya. Kami tak lagi saling perduli dengan urusan masing-masing. Semua mengurus dirinya sendiri-sendiri dan tak lagi perduli tentang apapun yang terjadi pada satu lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Cried~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam bulan. Waktu selama itu dengan keadaan rumah tangga yang seperti itu membuatku semakin tertekan. Setiap waktu luang yang ada membuatku berpikir beribu-ribu kali tentang akar masalah yang membuat hubunganku dan Kyungsoo menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dan seminggu belakangan adalah puncak dari segala macam masalah rumah tangga kami yang begitu rumit.

Tujuh hari yang lalu Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan jelas padaku jika dia menginginkan perceraian, dengan raut wajah datar dan intonasi suara yang sedingin es, sampai hatiku terasa ngilu. Aku tak tau mengapa aku merasa begitu sedih, tapi sungguh, aku banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini, menangisi keputusannya.

Aku tau dan aku juga sangat yakin sejak awal masalah muncul, jika keadaan ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Setiap waktu yang ada hanya kuhabiskan untuk mengutuki sikap pecundangku selama ini. Aku egois, dan aku tak mampu membuat Kyungsoo bertahan di sisiku.

_**Ini**__**salahku**_**.**

Segala ingatan tentang kemesraan kami dulu terus-menerus menghantui benakku. Sungguh, tak ada apapun yang lebih menyenangkan dari kenangan indah, namun begitupun sebaliknya, tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan indahku bersamanya. Setiap mengingat segalanya, rasanya aku hanya ingin menangis saja. Aku merasa sedih, dan juga merasa kehilangan. Jadi bolehkan aku menangis?

Aku tak bohong. Ini jujur, aku memang menangisinya, menangisi Kyungsoo-ku. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan menciptakan kenangan-kenangan itu. Maksudku, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan selembar kertas putih yang telah kuisi dengan kenangan-kenangan indahku bersama Kyungsoo. Kenangan yang bisa kuingat ditengah-tengah kekalutan dan gelapnya hatiku selama ini. Hanya kenangan-kenangan itu yang bisa kuziarahi ketika nanti pada akhirnya aku tak bisa kembali pada kenyataan jika –_misalnya_- aku benar-benar kehilangan 'dia'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Cried~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam yang hening, aku kembali ke rumah. Ketika membuka pintu pertama kali, aku langsung menangkap sosok mungilnya yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan tangan yang terkulai lemah diatas meja, menghimpit sebuah map berwarna biru dibawah lengan-lengannya yang seputih susu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan perih, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya setelah sempat melirikku sepintas.

Aku berjalan lunglai, menghampirinya, dan langsung duduk di seberang meja yang berhadapan dengannya. Beberapa menit yang terlewati hanya kami habiskan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya dia mendorong map itu ke hadapanku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Itu adalah akte cerai kita…Aku sudah menandatanganinya, tinggal menunggu kau menandatanganinya saja, dan kita selesai" katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Hatiku mencelos perih. Tulang-tulangku serasa lolos begitu saja dari tubuhku. Aku lemas dan seperti mati suri saat ini juga.

"Kau…benar-benar ingin berpisah denganku?" kataku, dengan getaran suara yang sama dengannya.

Dia hanya diam, begitulah yang kusimpulkan karena senyap menguasai seluruh udara hingga beberapa lama. Namun kesunyian itu pecah ketika aku mendengar isakannya. Dia menangis. _Kyungsoo-ku menangis_. Mendengar isak tangisnya, aku terhisap memasuki lorong panjang, penuh kelokan. Pada setiap tikungan, aku menemukan jejak luka yang dalam. Aku tak ingin mencari sebab di balik matanya yang sembab, karena aku tau. Aku sangat menghormati keputusannya untuk menangis. Air matanya begitu indah, mengalir berbulir-bulir, bercahaya seperti permata.

"Kyungsoo…" panggilku lemah.

Dia hanya menangis. Bahunya tergoncang-goncang, membuat hatiku semakin teriris-iris perih.

"Kyungsoo…Jangan lakukan itu…Jangan menangis, kumohon…"

Tapi dia tetap terisak-isak.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkan perceraian ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"…."

"Kau ingin berpisah denganku?"

"…."

"Kyungie…"

"…."

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Hiks…"

_Sudah_ _cukup_!

_Sudah!_ _Aku_ _tak_ _tahan_ _lagi!_

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Kuhampiri dia dan langsung kutarik pergelangan tangannya yang mungil, memaksanya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kuraih tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku, dan tangisannya semakin pecah. Kudekap erat-erat tubuhnya, kupeluk rapat-rapat kedalam tubuhku. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami berpelukan, tapi aku yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memeluknya seerat ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Soo…Aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh…"

_Dia memelukku! Ya Tuhan…dia membalas pelukanku!_

"Kyungsoo…Aku mencintaimu…" kataku lagi, dengan segenap perasaan cintaku yang membuncah untuknya, _untuk Kyungsoo-ku._

Pelukannya menguat. Kyungsoo memelukku sangat erat. Aku hanya diam, membiarkannya menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaannya di dalam pelukanku biar dia merasa puas. Dan akhirnya isakannya terhenti. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menarik dirinya dari pelukanku. Mata bulatnya menatapku dalam-dalam. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengelus kulit wajahku dengan sentuhan jari-jemarinya yang halus. Ditelusurinya setiap lekukan wajahku dalam diam, lalu lagi-lagi bola matanya terpaku pada iris kelamku. Dia menitikkan setetes air mata lagi, sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku takut berpisah denganmu…Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu…Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin…"

Bagaikan mendapatkan salju di musim kemarau, hatiku meleleh. Aku merasa hatiku sejuk secara tiba-tiba. Aku lega, tapi airmataku keluar membasahi pipiku. Tanpa berkata apapun, kubawa dirinya semakin merapat pada tubuhku. Kudaratkan satu kecupan di bibir indahnya sebelum akhirnya aku kembali memeluknya lagi, lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Kita tak akan berpisah sayang…tidak akan pernah…Maafkan keegoisanku Kyungsoo…Ini salahku"

"Tidak, aku yang salah Jongin…Maafkan aku…"

Aku terkekeh.

"Baiklah, mari berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri"kataku sambil mengelus surai hitamnya.

Dia tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup leherku sekilas.

"Kau tak boleh membentakku lagi" tuntutnya.

"Ya, aku janji"

"Kau tak boleh mabuk-mabukan lagi"

"Ya, baiklah…"

"Kau tak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Ya, ya…aku tau…"

"Kau tak boleh membiarkanku kedinginan dan menunggumu seperti idiot gila di depan Rumah Sakit"

"Ya sayang, aku mengerti"

"Kau harus mencintaiku sampai kau mati"

Aku tertawa geli.

"Ya sayang…aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati"

Dia tertawa, lalu menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kau tak ingin menuntut apapun dariku?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh imut.

"Aku punya satu tuntutan Kyungsoo…Kau menuntut banyak, dan tak adil jika aku tak meminta apapun" kataku.

"Ya, aku setuju…lalu…apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengusap pipinya sekali, lalu kukecup keningnya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu" jawabku, lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti" jawabnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" kataku tulus dan penuh kejujuran. Aku memang sangat rindu padanya.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu…

"Aku yang lebih merindukanmu" balasnya, lalu kami tertawa bersamaan.

Malam itu kami habiskan dengan saling tatap di atas ranjang kami, memulai obrolan panjang dan meluruskan segala hal yang membuat kami menjadi gila selama beberapa bulan ini dengan jari jemari yang saling bertautan. Andai saja kami bisa mengendalikan diri sejak awal, segalanya pasti tak akan menjadi serumit ini. Tapi sudahlah, segalanya telah berlalu. Yang pasti, Kyungsoo masih milikku. Mulai dari detik ini dan seterusnya, dia akan tetap menjadi milikku, milik Kim Jongin, dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya dari sisiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ripiu jussaeyo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dio…**

**.**

**.**

**-All Kai Pov-**

**.**

Aku memijit pelipisku sendiri. Aku pusing. Berisik. Bau alkohol dimana-mana, bau asap rokok. Ini hanya sebuah kafe kecil, tapi mengapa keadaan disini sangat kacau?

"Hey, wajahmu tegang sekali sih? Santailah..." kata suara berat disebelahku, _plus_ dengan satu sikutan kecil dirusukku.

Aku tak perduli. Aku tak suka berada disini. 

"Aku pusing Chan..." keluhku.

"Habisnya hanya ini satu-satunya tempat hiburan dikota kecil ini..." kata Chanyeol.

Aku menelan ludahku berkali-kali. Entah mengapa, rasa-rasanya aku mau muntah. Aku sangat mual. 

"Yeol...lihat dia..." 

Itu suara Baekhyun. Kurasakan Chanyeol menekan tengkukku pelan-pelan. 

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. 

Aku hanya menunjukkan kelima jariku pada Chanyeol, mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja melalui isyarat tangan. 

Aku kembali mencoba duduk tegak, lalu menatap kesekeliling sambil mencoba menahan mual dan juga pusing dikepalaku. 

Entah bagaimana kami bisa terjebak dikota kecil yang entah apa namanya ini. Aku, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa seni. Beberapa hari yang lalu kampus kami mengadakan studi tour ke sebuah museum seni yang berada jauh dari kota Seoul. Kami menaiki 3 bus besar untuk menuju kesana, hanya saja bus yang kami tumpangi bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat menepi karena ban bus bocor. Beberapa lama berdiam di dalam bus membuat kami gerah dan pengap, jadi aku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. 

Ini semua gara-gara si mungil Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, pria mungil itu mengikuti beberapa anak-anak asing, hingga kami kelabakan mencarinya. Dan saat kami menemukannya lalu kembali lagi ke bus kami, yeah...bus itu telah lenyap. Kami tertinggal. 

Aku memegangi kepalaku lagi. Entah mengapa, aku sangat pusing. Entah pusing atau mengantuk, akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat indah...suara siapa? 

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap sekeliling. Masih ramai. 

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan, mencari dua temanku yang lain. Tak ada. Kemana mereka? 

Aku celingukan kesana-sini, mencari-cari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi tak ketemu. Aku mulai kesal, tapi suara itu...menenangkan. 

Aku menatap kearah depan, kearah panggung kecil yang berada beberapa meter dihadapanku. Dan tiba-tiba saja segalanya terasa bagai _slow motion_ dalam pandanganku. Entah perasaan apa ini. Wajah pria mungil itu...suaranya...mata bulatnya...seolah menarik diriku untuk selalu terpaku pada sosoknya.

Siapa dia? 

Aku hanya diam, menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh. Kurasa dia adalah penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di kafe kecil ini. Buktinya seluruh penonton bersorak riang sejak dia mulai bicara. Beberapa kata sambutan diucapkannya, dan aku baru tau kalau namanya adalah... 

_**Dio...**__**  
**_

Dia bernyanyi...suaranya sangat indah. Aku lupa segalanya. Kini aku hanya memandangi sosoknya saja dari sini. Bahkan aku sudah tak peduli lagi dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada saat ini. 

_Pria mungil itu...__  
_

___Menghipnotisku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan cepat menerobos tubuh-tubuh yang masih memadati kafe kecil ini. Aku mengikuti sosoknya, pria mungil bermata bulat itu... 

"Dio!" panggilku saat dia berdiri hanya beberapa meter dihadapanku. 

_Apa-apaan aku ini? Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi biarlah…___

Kulihat dia menoleh padaku, lalu alisnya bertaut. 

"Ya?" katanya. 

Aku mendekat padanya. 

"Hai" kataku sambil menunjukkan lima jari kananku padanya.

"Ha-hai..." jawabnya gugup.

_Ya Tuhan...wajahnya...___

"Errr...apa kita saling mengenal? mak-maksudku...apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tak gatal. 

"Sebenarnya belum sih..." jawabku. 

Dio mengerutkan keningnya. 

"Aaaaa...aku _fans_ beratmu..." kataku kikuk.

"_Fans_?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk ragu. 

Kulihat dia tertawa. 

_Heartlips_ _itu..._

"Namaku Kai…" kataku, sambil menyodorkan tanganku kearahnya. 

Dia menyambut tanganku sambil tersenyum manis. _Tangannya sangat dingin.__  
_

"Aku Dio..." katanya.

"Aku tau" jawabku.

Dia menatapku lama, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Akupun ikut tersenyum. 

_Dio...kau sangat manis..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****  
Sudah 3 hari berlalu... 

Aku selalu datang ke kafe kecil ini. Aku tak suka tempat ini pada awalnya, tapi kurasa sekarang aku mulai menyukainya, karena pria manis itu. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghilang. Aku kembali ke Motel  
tempat kami menginap malam itu, tapi mereka tak ada. Barang-barang merekapun tak ada dikamar mereka. Entah dimana mereka saat ini. Ah, aku tak peduli. Bahkan aku tak akan pernah perduli jika nanti aku harus terjebak di kota ini selamanya, karena ada dia...si manis yang bernama Dio itu. 

Aku kembali mengejar Dio ketika kulihat dia turun dari panggung, seperti yang selalu kulakukan beberapa hari ini. 

"Hai" katanya saat melihatku. 

"Hai" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. 

Aku hanya diam beberapa saat, menatapnya yang kini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah gitar yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Dia mencoba memetik senar gitar itu, dan suaranya terdengar kacau. Ternyata dia tak bisa main gitar? 

"Kau tak bisa memainkannya?" tanyaku.

Dio tersenyum. 

"Yeah...aku sedang belajar, tapi sulit..." jawabnya.

"Aku bisa memainkannya...mau kuajari?" kataku menawarkan. 

Dia menatapku lama, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. 

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. 

Aku mendekat padanya, memeluknya dari belakang. Kugenggam tangannya, mengajarinya bagaimana cara memetik gitar. Dio terlihat sangat antusias. 

Beberapa lama kami berlatih, aku mulai merasa kacau. Tubuhnya sangat harum. Aromanya sangat memabukkan. Kudekap tubuhnya lebih erat, dan entah apa yang ada diotakku, aku menempelkan hidung dan bibirku kelehernya, menghirup aroma yang memabukkan itu dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mataku. Kurasakan tubuhnya membeku atas sikapku. 

"K-Kai?" 

Aku pura-pura tuli. Kini aku mengecupi leher dan tengkuknya, membuatnya berjengit kegelian. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, lalu menarik wajahnya kearahku. Kutatap lembut matanya yang menatapku bingung.

"Dio...kurasa aku menyukaimu..." kataku. 

Dio hanya diam, tetap diam bahkan ketika aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku dan mengecup _heartlips_-nya. 

"Aku menyukaimu Dio...maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum lebar. Kubelai rambut Dio yang hitam dengan sayang. Dia milikku. Aku resmi berpacaran dengannya. Dia memang tak mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukaiku, tapi sudut-sudut _heartlips_-nya yang terangkat saat aku memintanya jadi kekasihku kemarin malam, sudah cukup memberi jawaban. Dia juga menyukaiku. 

"Dio..." 

"Ya?" 

"Aku mencintaimu..." 

"Secepat itu?" 

"Ya, secepat itu..." 

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" 

"Aku tak memiliki alasan apapun...benci memiliki banyak alasan, tapi cinta tak butuh alasan..." kataku. 

Dio terkekeh. 

"Kai..." 

"Heumm?" 

"Aku akan pergi..." katanya. 

"Kemana?" 

"Kesuatu tempat..." 

Aku menangkup wajahnya. Entah mengapa aku tak suka ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti perpisahan. 

"Kapan?" 

"Secepatnya" 

"Berapa lama?" 

"Sangat lama" 

"..." 

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh cepat padanya. _Apa dia baru saja mengajakku ikut pergi dengannya?__  
_

"Aku? tapi kemana?" tanyaku bingung. 

"Ke suatu tempat yang damai…Ikutlah bersamaku Kai, aku takut sendirian..." katanya. 

"Tapi-" 

"Aku ingin ditemani...aku tak mau sendirian...aku tak mau kesepian..." 

Aku menatapnya aneh. Aku bingung. Dio terlihat aneh. 

"Kai? ikutlah bersamaku..." bujuknya lagi. 

Aku mengelus pipinya, lalu mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam. 

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu jika aku sudah menemukan teman-temanku dan berpamitan pada mereka" kataku. 

Dio hanya diam. 

"Dio? kau mau menungguku sampai aku bertemu mereka kan?" 

Dio menunduk dalam. 

"Kalau kau bertemu mereka, kau pasti tak mau ikut denganku..." katanya sedih. 

Kuusap kepalanya pelan-pelan. 

"Aku janji aku akan tetap pergi denganmu..." kataku. 

Dio masih menunduk. 

"Dio?" 

Dia mendongak, menatapku. 

"Aku janji..." kataku. 

Dio menatapku sangat lama, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya dia tersenyum, lalu dipeluknya aku erat-erat. 

"Kupegang janjimu" katanya. 

"Ya...pegang janjiku..." jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kubuka mataku. Tenggorokanku sakit. Siluet-siluet asing masuk kedalam mataku. Aku dimana? 

"Kai? kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang, tapi aku hanya diam. 

"Hey Kai!" 

Aku memejamkan mataku sekejap. Sakit...dadaku, kepalaku, tubuhku, semuanya terasa sakit…sangat sakit sampai aku tak mampu menahannya. 

"Kai?" 

Suara berat itu lagi. 

Aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mataku, hingga akhirnya aku tau siapa yang berusaha memanggilku sejak tadi. Ada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Lalu aku?

Eh? Kenapa aku di infus? kenapa banyak sekali selang ditubuhku? 

Aku panik, tubuhku gemetaran. Aku mencoba bicara, tapi suaraku tak keluar. Kulihat Chanyeol manatapku takut. 

"Kai, tenanglah...kau baru sadar, jangan banyak bergerak" katanya menenangkanku. 

Aku bingung. Aku kenapa? Ada apa ini? 

Seorang Dokter masuk keruangan ini, tapi bukan ketempatku. Dokter itu ke pasien sebelah. 

"Pria ini sudah tak tertolong lagi...racunnya sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya..." 

Siapa? 

Aku memaksakan mataku melihat kesamping saat Dokter itu membuka tirai disebelah ranjang rawatku, dan seketika jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Jantungku sangat sakit...aku sesak... 

_Dio! Itu Dio!___

_Kenapa dia ada disana? apa yang terjadi? kenapa wajahnya membiru?___

Tubuhku bergetar lagi, lebih kuat kini. Tanganku terangkat ingin menggapai kekasihku, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku ingin meneriakkan namanya, tapi aku tak mampu. Aku hanya bisa memanggilnya dalam hati. 

_Dio…Dio...jangan bawa Dio-ku...___

Aku makin gemetaran. 

Kulihat Dokter itu menghampiriku. 

"Tuan Kai, jangan panik...anda tak apa-apa...anda akan segera sembuh..." kata Dokter itu sambil menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lenganku. 

Kupejamkan lagi mataku, tapi aku masih sadar. 

"Siapa _namja_ yang baru meninggal tadi Dokter?" Itu suara Chanyeol. 

"Namanya Dio...dia seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal dikota kecil ini...sudah dua minggu dia dirawat disini, dia diracuni..." 

"Di-diracuni?" tanya Baekhyun. 

"Ya...dia diracuni oleh orangtuanya sendiri..." 

"Penyebabnya?" 

"Dio seorang _gay_...orangtuanya cukup terpandang dikota ini...mungkin mereka malu dengan orientasi puteranya. Dio diracuni sehari setelah mengakui orientasi menyimpangnya pada ayahnya..." 

"Ayahnya pelakunya?" 

"Ya..." 

"Orangtuanya gila" komentar Baekhyun. 

Dokter itu memeriksa tubuhku. 

"Tuan Kai sudah sadar, ini pertanda bagus. Lain kali kalian harus tau kondisi teman kalian sendiri. Penyakit jantung yang diderita pemuda ini sudah sangat kronis...suara keras, atau apapun yang mengganggunya bisa membuatnya mati" 

Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Aku mengerti kini. _Kau benar Dokter...aku merasakannya__kini...aku sesak...aku sudah mau mati...__  
_

Aku menggapai-gapai tangan Chanyeol. 

"Kai? ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol panik. 

Aku menggerakkan mulutku, tak ada suara yang keluar. Mungkin ada, tapi sangat kecil. 

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, Baekhyun juga sama. Aku  
berusaha ingin meminta ijin untuk pergi pada kedua sahabatku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. 

"Se...la...mat...ting...gal..." 

Akhirnya aku berhasil juga mengatakannya. Kurasakan Chanyeol menekan bahuku kuat-kuat, sedangkan Baekhyun malah menangis.

"Kai? apa maksudmu? kau sudah sadar, kau akan sembuh!" kata Chanyeol. 

Aku semakin sesak, aku tak bisa bernafas. Tubuhku kejang. 

"Kenapa begini? harusnya ini tak terjadi!" kata Dokter itu panik. 

Aku tak tau apa yang dilakukan pada tubuhku. Tubuhku melompat-lompat keras. Jantungku sakit...sangat sakit... 

Sesosok tubuh berdiri disampingku, lalu menggenggam tanganku. Wajahnya tersenyum. 

_**Dio...**__****_

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya juga. 

"Kai, ayo kita pergi...kau sudah janji padaku..." katanya lembut. 

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk kecil...dan semuanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kupeluk Dio erat-erat. Dia juga memelukku lebih erat. 

"Aku mencintaimu..." kataku. 

Dio melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas. 

"Ya...aku juga" katanya...lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

_Heartlips itu..._

"Aku memenuhi janjiku. Sekarang kau tak akan sendirian lagi...aku disini, untukmu Dio..." 

Dio tersenyum, lalu memelukku lagi, lebih erat dari yang tadi. 

"Terima kasih Kai..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah **_**shortfict**_** Kaisoo dan ini gaje…buat yang bingung ama jalan ceritanya, itu si Kai sama Dio sebenernya ketemu dan pacaran di alam bawah sadar mereka pas mereka sedang kritis *apasih* Haha…**

**Saya akan kumpulkan semua kisah Kaisoo disini, mungkin akan lebih susah mengumpulkan KaiSoo ketimbang HunHan, tapi saya akan posting segala yang berbau/? KaiSoo disini *jika saya mood / PLAAAKKK* **

**FF ini udah pernah di post di Pesbuk sih, tapi di post buat koleksi disini juga gapapa kali ya, hehe…**

**Ya sudah, buat yang bersedia mampir, baca, dan juga **_**review**_** di ff saya….**_**big**__**thanks**_** buat kalian…**_**I**__**love**__**you**__**all**_** *semuanya muntah* XD**


End file.
